Happy Families
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: A sequel to 'Pushed to the Limit'. Cal and Ethan have now adopted Matilda. With everything the two brothers could ask for are their happy families about to be broken by some devastating news?
1. Chapter 1

6 months had passed. In those 6 months Ethan and Cal had finalized the adoption. Matilda was now officially theirs. Cal was her father and Ethan was her uncle. Matilda sat in Cal's lap as he and Ethan were visiting Emilie. Over these part 6 months the two brothers had become closer to their birth mum. Matilda flapped her arms about as Cal continued to jiggle her up and down on his lap.

"So this is little Matilda?" Emilie said as she sat in her wheelchair.

"Yes, this is Matilda." Cal said.

"Or Toad, Cal likes to call her." Ethan commented.

Cal gave his little brother a glare. Ethan just smiled in response.

"Toad?" Emilie asked. "Why does Cal call her that."

"Because she looked like a toad." Ethan replied.

"And she still does." Cal added with a smile as he tickled his daughter's tummy.

Emilie smiled at her sons. She was happy for them. And she was even more happy that both Cal and Ethan did not inherit Huntington's.

"May I hold her?" Emilie asked hesitantly.

"Course you can." Cal said handing her over. "There we are, Toad. Meet your grandma."

Emilie looked at Cal with a shocked expression.

"What did you just call me?"

"Grandma." Cal repeated. "Because that's who you are. You're Matilda's grandma."

Matilda gurgled as she sat in Emilie's lap playing with her hands. Cal looked at his brother and smiled. Ethan smiled back.

"You happy?" Ethan asked while Emilie was entertaining his niece.

"Yeah, I am." Cal replied.

And it was true. Cal had never felt happier in his life. He had the two people he loved the most. His brother and daughter. Not only that but, he and Ethan had found their birth mum. He couldn't be happier. Matilda continued to smile and gurgle as she sat in Emilie's lap. While Emilie was busy playing with her new grand-daughter she looked up and smiled at them.

"There's something I would like to show you." She said still holding Matilda.

"What is it?" Cal asked.

Emilie indicated for him to go over to the big dresser situated in the living-room. Going over the specified draw Cal pulled it open. Inside it was an old shoe box. He took it out and closed the draw. Coming over with the shoe box in hand Cal sat down beside Ethan.

"Go on. Open it." Emilie urged.

Cal gently took off the lid. Opening the box Cal and Ethan could see there were bundles of letters, photos and other small bits and bobs.

"What are these?" Ethan inquired looking back towards Emilie as he and Cal looked through them.

"Have a look."

The two of them did as they were told. Taking out the bundles of photos they soon saw they were photos of them as children. And the letters, they recognised the handwriting immediately. It was their mum's, well adopted mum's. Both Cal and Ethan were surprised to find these.

"You and mum, I mean Matilda kept in touch." Ethan asked holding a photo of him as a baby in 2 year old Cal's arms.

Emilie smiled and nodded.

"Yes. She'd always tell what you were like and what you got up to. She'd send a photo of you two every birthday and holiday."

"I wonder why she never told us." Ethan wondered.

"Because I told her not too."

Cal and Ethan looked at her.

"Why not?" Cal asked.

"You seemed so happy. I didn't want to spoil it by her telling you the truth and neither did she."

"So even after all these years. When you didn't know you would ever see us again you still kept on to these?" Cal continued.

"I'd hope that someday I would be able to track you down and give these to you. Now, that you're here I want you to have them."

"Emilie, we couldn't. You should keep them." Cal said.

"No, they're yours. I won't be needing them anymore."

Both brothers turned to face her with tears in their eyes. They knew what she meant by that. They just didn't want to accept it. they had already lost one mother and now they were about to lose another.

"Don't say that. You have years left." Ethan said.

"Don't brush over the inevitable." Emilie told him. "As doctors you should both know I don't have much long left now. It's only a matter of months before I die."

"And what about your grand-daughter? She's never going to know you and you're never going to watch her grow up." Cal responded, taking Matilda back from Emilie.

"She won't forget me. And I will be watching over her when I go." Emilie replied. "You'll have these memories to show her as she grows up."

For a few more hours the three of them sat going over the pictures and reading the letters. Matilda was now fast asleep in Ethan's arms. Looking down on her gently placed a kiss upon her little head. Soon Matilda began to stir so Ethan handed her to Cal.

"I'll just settle her down for a nap. I'll be right back." Cal excused himself.

Both Ethan and Emilie smiled as Cal walked off cradling Matilda in his arms.

"You know, your brother is a great dad. And she's very lucky to have a dad like him."

"Yeah, she is." Ethan agreed.

"And she's very lucky to have an uncle like you too, Ethan."

Ethan smiled at her weakly. Emilie noticed and sense something was wrong.

"Ethan, what is it?"

Ethan turned back to her and edged closer.

"Uh, there's something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE: I know this storyline might be a bit far-fetched and beyond the realms of logic and reality, but I'm using it as dramatic licence. I hope this won't bother you, readers too much. But, please let me know if you think this isn't working :)_**

"Oh, Ethan." Emilie sighed. "And Cal knows nothing about this?"

"No, and please don't tell him." Ethan begged.

"Don't worry I won't tell him. But, didn't you say something?"

"How could I? Things have been so much better over these past 6 months I didn't want to ruin it."

Minutes later Cal re-entered the room. He saw Ethan and Emilie deep in conversation.

"Everything okay?" He asked sitting back down next to his brother.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ethan smiled at him. "How's Matilda?" He asked changing the subject.

"She's fast asleep."

Just then Ethan's mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID and his heart suddenly stopped.

"Uh, I need to take this." Ethan said getting up.

Cal looked at his brother. He was acting strange. Lately he had been quite jumpy and sometimes in the night when Ethan thought Cal was asleep, Cal could hear his brother crying in his room. On those occasions Cal would stop by Ethan's bedroom door and linger. He would have knocked but, felt like Ethan wanted to be on his own so he would return to his own room and lie in bed listening to his brother sob. Cal wondered what Ethan was upset about. Yet, every time Cal would bring it up Ethan would brush it off and change the subject like he did just now.

"Is Ethan okay?" Cal asked Emilie.

She nodded, not knowing what else to say. She knew Cal had the right to know but, she had promised Ethan she wouldn't say anything to him. And she wasn't the one to break her promises. Ethan soon came back in and although Ethan pretend everything was alright Cal could see something wasn't right.

"Who was that, Nibbles?" Cal inquired.

"Uh, Zoe. She wants us back in. Well, she wants me back in but, said you should come in when your shift starts." Ethan quickly told him. "So I better be going then."

Ethan hastily walked out of the room before Cal had the time to open his mouth. Arriving at the hospital he was spotted by Zoe.

"Ah, Ethan. Have you got a minute?" She said solemnly.

Ethan nodded. The two of them headed towards the staffroom where they could have some privacy. Both she and Ethan took a seat.

"Uh, okay Ethan. What I'm about to tell you…." Zoe hesitated.

"Zoe, just get to the point. What do the results say?" Ethan said.

"It's not good news I'm afraid. Your CT scan shows there is an abnormality in your brain. And it is putting pressure on your nerves. That's why you've been experiencing these headaches." Zoe told him sadly.

"How long do I have left?" Ethan asked barely audible.

"We can't be sure. It could rupture in a day, weeks, or a month."

Ethan bowed his head. It was final. He was dying. There was nothing he could do to stop it happening. It was a ticking time bomb and only a matter of time before it exploded.

"Have you talked to Cal about this?" Zoe asked.

"No."

"Ethan, he needs to know."

"No, I don't want him to find out. He's happy now since we've adopted Matilda. I don't want him to worry about me now that he's got his priorities."

"You're his brother. You're his priority too."

"No, I'm not going to tell him. And neither will you. Promise me, Zoe. Promise me you'll keep this between you and me."

Zoe slowly nodded. Leaving Ethan to be alone for a few moments to take in the news she went back out to reception. Ethan remained where he sat, his breathing becoming labored. He took in deep breaths. Now that he had a diagnosis all that was left to do was carry on with his work and not let it get in the way. He wanted to make sure Cal was going to be alright before he left. He would keep up appearances for his brother and his niece's sake. Placing his stethoscope around his neck, adjusting his glasses Ethan followed Zoe out of the staffroom.

"Right, this is Amy Wylde. 15. Involved in an RTC. She's got a suspected neck and back injury, fractured left shoulder, a few cuts and bruises and a suspected broken right tib fib." Dixie said as Ethan, Rita and Lofty rolled into RESUS.

"Thanks, Dixie." Ethan replied. "Right, I want full FBCs, U & Es, 1 litre saline and someone call CT and x-ray."

Just as Ethan began treating his patient, another patient rolled in. Cal was in charge of this one.

"Can I have 2 units of blood, 1 litre of saline and full FBCs as well as U & Es." Cal called out.

The two brothers worked on their patients. Cal's patient was stablised. Ethan was about to send his patient up to CT when all of sudden he felt a tickle in his throat. He coughed to clear it. But, as he took his hand away he noticed there was a few spots of blood. Dizziness took over and Ethan began to sway. He heard someone scream out his name before everything went black. Cal looked over his shoulder. Ethan lay on the floor with Rita kneeling down beside him. Cal rushed over.

"Ethan!" Cal called out.

Ethan was unresponsive. It was then Cal noticed the blood trickling from his brother's lips.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Cal asked now worried.

Rita shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, Lofty go and find Zoe." Cal instructed while he and Rita placed Ethan on a trolley.

Seconds later Ethan began to come around but, another coughing fit took over. More blood began to come out of his mouth. The doors to RESUS opened and Zoe walked. As she entered she saw Ethan on the bed, blood pouring out. She quickly went on with her examination.

"I need a CT can immediately." She demanded.

"What the hell is going on?" Cal asked stepping away so Zoe could treat his brother.

But, Zoe was listening to him.

"Great, his left pupil is blown." Zoe said as she shone a light in his eyes. "He's arrested."

Rita stepped up and began chest compressions. Cal staggered back as he watched on. Why wasn't anyone telling him anything? His brother was dying and he was helpless.

"Zoe, can you please tell me what is happening?" Cal raised his voice.

Zoe turned to him. She knew what she had promised Ethan, but right now that didn't matter. Ethan was dying and Cal needed to know.

"He's had a brain aneurysm. And it's ruptured. If we can't get the swelling down in his brain then, we are going to lose him." Zoe finally told him.

Cal was stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say. He took one last glance towards his brother then as fast as he could he ran out of RESUS.

"Lofty, go after him." Zoe said indicating with her head.

Lofty obeyed and went in search for Cal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't he tell me?" Cal said when Lofty found him sitting in the staffroom. "He should have told me."

Lofty shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't know why he didn't tell you, but then again he didn't tell us either."

"But, he told Zoe." Cal pointed out.

"Yeah, he did. I guess he needed someone to talk to."

"He could of have talked to me."

"Don't know what else to say, mate. I think it's probably best if you talk to Zoe."

There was a quiet knock at the door. Cal's head shot up immediately as he saw Zoe enter. Cal suddenly a bit queasy.

"How is he, Zoe?"

Zoe shook her head. Cal collapsed to his knees.

"No, no, no. He can't be dead. Please tell me he isn't dead?" he choked out.

Zoe knelt down in front of him.

"He's not dead."

"Then why did you shake your head? I thought I'd lost him."

"The good news is the bleed in his brain has gone down and he's alive."

"And there bad news?" Cal asked knowingly.

"I'm afraid we had to put him in an induced coma."

"So he is going to be okay?" Cal said.

"Cal, you know as well as we do. With these kind of injuries we can't be certain."

"Are you saying I could still lose him? Ethan could still die?" Cal could barely get his words out as the truth hit him.

After everything that had happened in the past 6 months it could all tumble down around him. He could lose his brother. How was he supposed to tell his birth mum her son had died? How was he supposed to tell his daughter her uncle had died?

"All we can do is wait. Until the brain heals itself there is nothing much more we can do. We just have to hope Ethan pulls through." Zoe replied honestly.

"Do you mind if I sit with him?"

"No, of course not. Come I'll take you to him." Zoe offered.

Cal gave Lofty a thanks and then followed Zoe up the stairs to ITU where his brother was being kept. Zoe left him outside the door. He paused for a minute before pushing the door open. Entering the familiar room it reminded Cal of when he came to visit Ethan after the car crash. Except last time Ethan had actually been awake. He wasn't sleeping or hooked up to a ventilator like he was now. Cal pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Nibbles." Cal began to say. "Now I know for a fact you aren't pretending to be asleep. But, just this once I wish you actually were. I mean what am I supposed to do without my little brother to keep me in line? I know it's supposed to be my job looking after you, but you're so much better at it than me. All I want is for you to wake up. You have to pull through this. For me, for Matilda. So just do this for us. Just wake up."

Cal was received with nothing but the steady beeps of the monitor. He took hold of Ethan's hand feeling comforted by his touch. He was angry at Ethan for not telling him. He was angry with himself for not being there for him. He should have been there with him when he went for the tests. But, he was too busy with Matilda to even notice that something was wrong with his brother. Cal was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out.

Lofty's head popped round the door frame.

"Sorry to bother you, Cal. But, there's a phone call for you down in reception."

"Do you know who it is?" Cal inquired.

"No idea. Although they did say it was important."

Cal looked towards Ethan. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to not be there if he woke up. Lofty noticed his reluctance to leave so offered to stay with him until he returned. Cal offered his thanks and left the room heading back down to reception. As soon as he was down Noel handed him the phone.

"Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, hi, Emilie. What? Oh, right. I'll come over right away. Ethan? Uh, he's good. He's a bit tied up at the moment." Cal said down the phone. "Okay, well, I'll see you in 10 minutes then."

Cal handed the phone back to Noel. He nodded his thanks and then turned around, bumping into Charlie as he did. He noticed Charlie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Cal asked innocently.

"Ethan's good?" Charlie replied repeating Cal's words. "I can't believe you didn't tell her. She would want to know."

"I don't want to bother her. She already has too much to worry about than to worry about Ethan. I'll tell her when I've got to."

"Cal, she needs to know. You know as well as I do Ethan's in a serious condition. You know what the outcome might be."

"No. Ethan's not going to die. He's going to pull through this and when he does I'll tell Emilie. But, for now just leave it at that."

Cal excused himself from Charlie's company. Cal jumped into his car and drove off. Arriving at the front door he gently knocked on the frame. The door opened. Shelle stood there with Matilda in her arms. Matilda smiled with a gurgle when she saw Cal. Stretching out her tiny hands towards him Cal took her from Shelle.

"Thanks, Shelle." Cal said. "How's she been?"

"She's been as good as gold." Shelle replied.

"Great. Well, tell Emilie I'll come by tomorrow." Cal said before he left.

Shelle waved them off as the car drove away. Returning to the ED Cal stepped out of the driver's seat and went around to the passenger's side. Unbuckling his daughter from her car seat Cal lifted her up and carried her into the department. Stepping into reception Cal was soon greeted by Lofty, Robyn, Rita and Max when they saw Matilda in his arms. They all cooed when they saw the little girl. Enjoying the attention she was getting, Matilda gurgled.

"Cal, Connie wants to see you in her office." Noel told him as he reached reception.

"Okay, thanks." Cal responded. "Do you mind looking after her while I go and see what Connie has to say?" Cal handed Matilda to Lofty.

"No problem." Answered Lofty.

With Matilda safely in Lofty's arms Cal turned on his heel walking in the direction of Connie's office. Knocking on the door he was permitted to enter. Connie looked up from her computer screen when she heard Cal enter. He looked her then noticed Zoe was with her as well. Suddenly he felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed nervously.

"Cal, why don't you take a seat." Zoe gestured.

"No." Cal shook his head choosing to remain standing. "I'm fine where I am, thank you. Is this about Ethan?"

He saw Zoe and Connie glance towards each other when he asked the question. Zoe walked over to where Cal was standing.

"Zoe, what is it?" He asked nervously. "What's happened?"

"Please, Cal. I think you better sit down." Zoe repeated.

This time Cal did as he was told. He could feel his legs were about to buckle beneath him. Once he was seated Zoe sat down beside him while Connie came to stand in front of them leaning against the desk. He waited for someone to speak.

"Would someone just tell me what's happened?" Cal asked more angrily.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." Connie started.

"What does that mean?" Cal inquired, his voice choking.

"The neuro surgeon's had a look at Ethan's CT scan and the swelling in Ethan's brain hasn't gone down." Connie carried on.

Cal looks at her then at Zoe.

"Ethan's brain dead, I'm afraid." Zoe finished placing a hand gently on his arm.

"What?" Cal whispered. "That can't be true."

"I am so sorry, Cal." Zoe told him sympathetically. "There's nothing else we can do."

"What are you saying then?" Cal asked, the news still not quiet sinking in.

"I think you know what we're saying." This time it was Connie who was speaking to him.

Cal suddenly snapped.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO SWITCH OFF THE MACHINE AND WATCH MY BROTHER DIE?" He shouted in Connie's face.

"Cal, I know it's a difficult decision to make, but we don't have any other choice." Zoe intervened.

Cal turned to face her.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with her." Cal said.

"You know as well as I do there's nothing left we can do."

"No, there is something else you can do. You can save my brother. You can make sure he pulls through this coma." Cal informed them.

"Cal…" Connie said.

"Don't say it. Don't say you can't save him. Of course, you can save him. You're doctors! You're supposed to save people."

Both Zoe and Connie could see Cal was in denial. He wasn't going to accept Ethan was dead. He still clung on to a small glimmer of hope Ethan would come through this.

"Even as doctors, there are times when even we have to realise we can't save everyone." Zoe told him sadly.

"Well, you can save Ethan. You can save him." Cal retorted. "Please, you've got to save him. I can't lose him."

"What can we do? Tell us." Zoe answered back.

"There must be a drug, something to bring him out of his coma." Cal desperately wanted anything that could help save his little brother.

"You know there's nothing." Zoe told him. "I am really sorry, but Ethan's gone. By switching off the machine he's not going to suffer anymore . By doing this he won't feel a thing."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Connie called out.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened to reveal Charlie. There was worry in his eyes. The other three didn't need words to tell him something bad had happened. Neither did they need to know who it was. Without hesitation the three of them followed Charlie up the stairs towards ITU. Upon arriving at the room where Ethan was being kept they all heard a sound they hoped they didn't have to hear. It was the sound of Ethan flat lining. Not wanting to stand outside any longer Cal burst through before the other three could stop him. As he entered he saw Rita step down from doing chest compressions.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?" Cal ran over. "YOU'VE GOT TO KEEP GOING."

"Cal…" Zoe began.

Cal wasn't going to listen to them anymore. He wasn't going to allow them to give up. If they weren't going to carry on then he would. He wouldn't give up on his brother. He wouldn't let Ethan die. Cal pushed past Rita and began to press hard on Ethan's chest.

"Come on, Ethan. Come on. Please don't die on me. Please don't give up. We need you, Matilda needs you." Cal sobbed. "I need you."

Zoe approached him carefully before placing her hands on top of his.

"Cal," Zoe whispered. "Stop."

Cal let his arms give way and he collapsed on top of his brother, shoulders heaving as he cried his heart out. Zoe walked over and switched off the machine. The room became deadly silent. Connie, Rita, Zoe and Charlie all left Cal to be alone with Ethan. It was time the broke the news to everyone else in the department. Solemnly the four of them headed back down to reception. Left alone with his brother Cal took Ethan in his arms and cradled him against his chest. Rocking him back and forth as if Ethan was still a baby, his baby brother Cal continued to sob into Ethan's hair. Cal screamed. His brother had given up the fight to live.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" Cal cried. "Why did you have to leave me? What am I supposed to do without you? Eh, Nibbles. What is Matilda supposed to do without her uncle?"

Every time a question came out of his mouth, Cal wished Ethan would answer them. He wished Ethan would tell him everything was going to be alright. But, Ethan didn't answer him. He would never speak to him again. Cal gently laid Ethan back down upon the bed. Stroking his hair Cal leant down and placed a final kiss on his brother's head.

"I love you, Ethan." Cal wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Silently he walked away from his brother. Glancing over his shoulder before he left he took one last look at Ethan.

"Goodbye, Nibbles."

Cal walked in the direction of the staffroom where he knew Lofty was with Matilda. Upon entering Lofty turned towards Cal and so did Matilda. Matilda noticed the said expression on his face. As soon as she saw him she began to whimper. Cal took her from Lofty and rocked her back and forth.

"We've just heard, mate." Lofty patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Cal just smiled at him weakly while continuing to calm his daughter.

"I know, Toad. I know." He told her quietly placing a kiss on her head. "I miss him too."


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know if he was asleep or not, but he could hear voices. Familiar voices calling out his name. He tried to put the voices to a face but, he couldn't. He felt disorientated. Someone was shaking him and he could see a bright light was shining in his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness.

"Cal? Can you hear me?" Said the voice again.

Once more Cal attempted to work out who was speaking to him, but he just couldn't. His brain wasn't working. He felt someone shake his shoulders slightly. Again he blinked.

"Ah, nice to see you back with us, Dr. Knight."

Cal recognised the voice. He opened his eyes and saw Connie standing beside him.

"Where am I?" Cal asked groggily.

"Cubicles." Connie told him.

"Why?"

"You passed out on us."

Cal suddenly remembered everything. He remembered standing in ITU watching Rita stop doing compressions on Ethan. He bolted up right but, was stopped by Connie.

"Ethan. I need to see Ethan. He's dead. I need to see him."

"Cal, are you sure you didn't bump your head when you fell?" Connie asked when she saw he was a bit confused.

"No, I didn't bump my head." Cal replied in annoyance. "Take me to Ethan. I need to say goodbye to him."

"What are you talking about?" Connie wondered. "Why do you keep saying Ethan's dead?"

Cal tilted his head.

"He is dead, isn't he? I mean Rita stopped doing chest compressions on him."

"We did lose him for a few minutes but, we managed to get an output. That's when you fainted."

"So you mean he's alive?" Cal still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ethan was alive. His brother had pulled through.

"Yes, he's alive and stable."

Cal sighed with relief. He was grateful that what he had just experienced was a dreadful dream, it wasn't real.

"And there's more good news." Connie announced.

Cal looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Which is?"

"He should wake up soon."

"Really?"

"Really." Connie smiled.

"Thank you, Connie." Cal said.

Connie nodded her head and stepped aside to let Cal go see Ethan. As he passed by reception he was greeted by the others. All of them offered their words of kindness, everyone happy Ethan had made it. Lofty handed him Matilda. She smiled when she was back in Cal's arms.

"Come on, Toad. Let's go see uncle Ethan." He said to her, lifting her in the air.

Matilda responded with a little gurgle. Cal smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek. Carrying Matilda in one arm, Cal pushed the door open. Upon entering the room he could hear the steady beeps of the heart monitor. hearing those sounds were a comfort to him. He pulled up a chair and sat down with Matilda in his lap. Matilda stretched out her tiny hands and tried to grab her uncle's hand. Cal placed his hand on top of hers and Ethan's.

"He'll wake up soon." Cal told his daughter. "And when he does he'll be pleased to see you."

Matilda continued to play with Ethan's hand while Cal stroked her hair. He didn't know how long they had sat there for but, it felt like ages. Only after Matilda had settled back in Cal's arms, Cal noticed a movement in Ethan's hand. As quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb his daughter Cal stood up and took a hold of his brother's hand.

"Ethan, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Cal instructed.

Cal felt a squeeze. He smiled. Ethan was waking up. Seconds later Ethan's eyes flickered open.

"Hey, there, Nibbles." Cal said sitting back down. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Ethan replied.

"Sure you have." Cal chuckled.

"How's Matilda?" Ethan asked, turning to face him and his sleeping niece.

Cal looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. Fell asleep not too long ago. She was determined to stay awake until she knew you were going to be alright, but I think her eyes wouldn't allow her to."

"Well, she'll be able to see me when she wakes up.' Ethan smiled.

As if on cue Matilda began to stir. She clenched her fist and then opened them again. Both Cal and Ethan smiled at her.

"Here." Cal said handing her over to his brother. "She'll be excited to see you when she wakes up."

Ethan took his niece in his arms and cradled her. Matilda stirred a bit more. She soon was wide awake, her eyes searching Ethan's face. At first she was a bit confused but, after a while a smile spread across her face. She kicked her legs and arms about. Ethan held her close to him. Seeing this was an opportunity to have a family/brotherly moment Cal pushed his chair backwards and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Budge over then, Nibbles." Cal said as he tried to slide in between his brother.

Ethan scooted over still holding Matilda in his arms. Cal slumped one arm around Ethan's shoulder pulling him closer against his chest while the other one was tickling Matilda's tummy. After a few moments Cal felt Ethan relax into his embrace and so he tightened his hold on his brother.

"Things are going to be just fine." Ethan said smiling down at his niece.

Cal placed a quick kiss on his the back of his brother's head.

"Yes, everything is going to be just fine."

They were both responded with a little gurgle from Matilda.

"Yes, Toad. Everything is going to be alright and we are going to be happy." Cal told his daughter. "We are going to be a proper family now."


End file.
